This application claims priority to Chinese Application Serial Number 201510087254.6, filed Feb. 25, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a touch display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In pace with rapid development of display technology, many kinds of display apparatus are created, in which one kind of display apparatus is an electrophoretic display apparatus. The electrophoretic display apparatus has advantages such as low power consumption and flexibility, and has become popular. A typical electrophoretic display apparatus is controlled by a physical button on a housing of the display apparatus. The physical button occupies area of the housing, which is unfavorable for reducing size of the electrophoretic display apparatus.
Therefore, the touch electrophoretic display apparatus has been developed, which can be controlled by touching the screen of the electrophoretic display apparatus. In general, the touch electrophoretic display apparatus includes an electrophoretic structure, a protective layer and a touch sensing module. The protective layer covers the electrophoretic structure. The touch sensing module is adhered onto the protective layer.
The touch sensing module includes at least one glass substrate, and some touch sensing modules have more than two glass substrates. A sensing electrode is disposed on the glass substrate, and the sensing electrode takes the glass substrate as a carrier. The sensing electrode is configured to detect the touch location.